


This is a place where I don’t feel alone (This is a place where I feel at home)

by toomuchtroubletbh



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bellamy gets to build himself a home as he deserves, Disregarding s6-7, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pregnancy, absolutely none, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchtroubletbh/pseuds/toomuchtroubletbh
Summary: "These days, when he’s not spending time on the guard, or out cultivating new land for the ever growing population of their settlement, Bellamy is spending his days in between building his own cabin, and spending time with Clarke.Today he’s doing both".Or when all the wars are over and there is finally piece, Bellamy gets to do something for himself, building himself a goddamn home where he can REST.(Idk, is that enough of a summary?)
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 130





	This is a place where I don’t feel alone (This is a place where I feel at home)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [safeandsound13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/safeandsound13/gifts).



> This is for the beautiful human that is @Safeandsound13, aka the best fanfic writer to ever exist aka one of my most favorite humans ever. This is to say thank you for being a wonderful loving and supportive friend, for always writing the most beautiful stories of the most tragic of ships, and consistently making life better just by being alive. This little ugly thing is nothing compared to your high quality of works but I hope you see this as a token of my appreciation of everything you do. This can either be a really really late or a super early birthday present, your choice. Anyway, I love you, and if you don't like this present its okay I kept the receipt, you can exchange it for a t-shirt or something. hehehe.

10 years ago, if anyone had asked Bellamy Blake what he wished for, he’d probably have said something along the lines of; being promoted from cadet to sergeant to better provide for his mother and sister, or for the tension in his mother’s shoulders to escape for more than 5 minutes, or, if he’s _really_ dreaming, he’d want the council members to make the one exception of the population laws and allow his sister to live freely and in peace without the fear of being floated haunting her mind every time she so much as coughs.

Yeah, the Bellamy from ten years ago rarely had a moment to wish for anything other than the happiness of the two women in his life. He barely had a thought to spare on something unrelated to surprise inspections his family had to prepare for, splitting rations meant for two into three, and keeping up with his training to secure his position as a guard. He rarely had a thought to spare on _himself_.

But things are different now, after his second journey to the ground. After fighting wars and building settlements. After finding peace. Now Bellamy can take a few minutes to be a little selfish, whether it’s to read in his cabin between guard shifts or take an extra glass of moonshine that he’ll surely feel the next morning. Bellamy’s learned that, since living on the ground, things aren’t always guaranteed to be as painfully mundane and free from war as it has currently been lately. But he’s more than grateful for peacetime. It gives him the opportunity to just _be_.

These days, when he’s not spending time on the guard, or out cultivating new land for the ever growing population of their settlement, Bellamy is spending his days in between building his own cabin, and spending time with Clarke.

Today he’s doing both. 

The summer heat is in full swing, the scorching rays beating down on his back, threadbare t-shirt matted across his torso, drenched in sweat. It’s well into the afternoon, and Bellamy’s been working on the left side of the 2 bedroom cabin since early that morning. He’s busy cutting down sections of a tree trunk to fit the measurements of the window frames while Clarke lounges in a chair that’s situated on the porch deck of the unfinished house (Which she never fails to tease him for). The late afternoon is just beginning to creep into the evening, but the summer sun is as stubborn as ever. Clarke sits idly, as content as she’s ever been, sipping from her water canteen, head lolled back against a chair lazily watching him work a few feet away from the porch. He likes her like this; Lazy, no sign of responsibility weighing on her shoulders, relaxed in a way that she feels she’s allowed to be now that they’ve established a steady semblance of peace after years of animosity between the clans.

She’s finally happy. And so is he. So much so that it’s easy to interrupt her ongoing rant about the latest troubles from today’s council meeting that he missed, to tease her about only sitting around to ogle at him while he’s working and lay off on his ear about her latest troubles at work with her to pull a smile from her face.

“I mean, I just don’t understand why it’s so difficult for them to compromise on some of their wants in order to benefit the settlement as a whole. You should hear how they speak over each other, _God_ … They’re acting like children, it is so exhausting!”

“Oh really? _You’re_ exhausted?” Bellamy snorts at her teasingly as he hauls up some lumber from the pile and carries it back to his work station.

“Well, if you really want me to help-”, she says, slowly rising from her chair, knowing exactly what to do to set him off.

“NO!” He bellows, nearly knocking down the tools on the floor in a rush to stop her from moving. “No, just- _sit down, please_.”

Smirking, and satisfied for riling him up, Clarke sits back down, exasperatedly rolling her eyes at the anxious man in front of her.

She watches as he resumes his work, sipping tranquilly at her drink while he resumes sanding down the chopped lumber. Bellamy feels her gaze heavy on his back, and usually he’d tease her about it, but he knows she likes watching him like this. She said it was something about how him doing aimless chores relaxes her and takes the weight off of her shoulders? He doesn’t personally understand it himself, but if just staring at him while he works makes her feel at ease, he’d stand out here all day if she asked him to.

It’s a little while before Clarke breaks the companionable silence again. By now Bellamy’s been working on the cabin windowsills for 6 hours straight, and he’s starting to loose feeling in the tips of his fingers from all the wood chopping and sanding, regretting the fact that he chose to exceed the average size of bedroom windows, all in the name of appeasing a certain blue eyed woman who just so happens to prefer waking up with the rays of morning sun filling up the bedroom.

“You know what I just realized?”

“What?” Bellamy grunts, not breaking concentration on the freshly sanded down beam he’s trying to level.

“With this new cabin, now you can finally have place where no one will have to hear you go on your _oh_ -so-interesting and _oh_ -so-long rants about the various miscellaneous adventures of the Greco-Roman characters you read about in those tattered old earth books you read.”

Mockingly offended he says, “ _Hey_ -, I’ll have you know, most people find that endearing.”

“Sure, prince charming”. Clarke continues while Bellamy sands off the wood. Continuing their conversation she adds, “Now you won’t wake up half the camp with your morning shower concert”.

“And morning shower other things” he slyly remarks, enjoying the flush that spreads across her face as she rolls her eyes at him fondly.

“Everyone back at the settlement will also be exceptionally happy that your grumpy ass is that much further from them.” Clarke snipes back him petulantly.

Bellamy huffs out a deep chuckle as he watches her lean further back into her rocking chair. He’s pleased she seems to be enjoying it so much. He’d been working on it for a solid month before he gave it to her a few months ago, and ever since, he can’t seem to get her out of it. Not that he’s tried too hard either. On days when he works on the cabin, and Clarke finally makes her way down to the clearing he’s claimed as their own, which is a generous walk from their settlement, Clarke tends to drag him with her to her newly claimed favorite spot, plop him down in the seat before her and then collapse on his lap without room for argument. It’s arguably the main reason he’s taken so long to finish the cabin, but Bellamy doesn’t mind so much when he’s got his arms wrapped around his favorite person, and the promise of their future together lying in front of them in the form of the bare bones of the cabin. However he’s glad that in the next week or so they’ll have a finished home to relax in instead.

Getting up from his work station, leaving his tools on the side, Bellamy marches over to where Clarke is rocking in the chair and basking in the sun. He stops in front of her casting a shadow. She peaks one eye open just as he kneels down in front of her placing both hands on the arms of the chair halting its movement.

“You’re interrupting our quiet sun time. Vitamin D is important for healthy bone development ya know”.

“Oh, am I?” Bellamy muses dryly, “My bad, sorry for interrupting, wouldn’t want our girl’s bones to be under developed because her mom isn’t getting sun at the optimal angle, now would we?”

“Oh, so you’re settling on a girl today, huh?”

“Mmhm.”

It’s a running joke between them. He’s constantly switching between genders, but honestly, Bellamy could not be more indifferent on the sex of their baby, as long as they come into this world healthy and with Clarke’s blue eyes, he’ll be happy.

She’s got both of her unbelievably blue eyes on him now, staring at him with the same soft, almost glowing look of love that she seems to save just for him. It’s the same look that has carried him through grueling wars and quiet triumphs. _God_ , he hopes their kid has her eyes…and her smile, her laugh-just everything about her that reminds him of all the good still left in this scarred world. He hopes their kid has that.

It’s quiet for a moment as they’re just enjoying this peace. She takes his hands and places them in her lap. He finally says, “So what do you think so far? Looks like just a week’s worth of fixing the odds and ends left before the cabin is good to officially move in.”

Clarke ponders exasperatedly for a moment, just to annoy him, and he rolls his eyes at her and gently squeezes her hands. She then gently brings their joined hands up to place on her swollen abdomen, which has ballooned exceptionally over the last week as she entered her third trimester.

“It’s perfect, Bell. I think we’re going to love it here,” looking at him earnestly she gives him the sweetest smile that never fails to make his heart feel about a hundred times bigger than his chest.

His eyes gleam hopefully at her smile, “Yeah?” he asks, “both of you?”

She brings her hands to cup his face between them and gently leans down to press her lips to his. “ _All_ of us” she murmurs against his lips.

_The End_


End file.
